<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gift of a Friend: Book Thirteen by Nugiha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753031">Gift of a Friend: Book Thirteen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha'>Nugiha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Bandom, Daria (Cartoon), Disney - All Media Types, Johnny Test (Cartoon), Real Person Fiction, The Thomas Crown Affair (1999)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, Thanksgiving, megamall where everyone lives and/or works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where the Meerkat twins and Co volunteer at a free Thanksgiving meal giveaway. Complete AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gift of a Friend: Book Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Gift of a Friend: Book Thirteen<br/>A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/TCA/DA/JT has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.<br/>Fandom(s): Disney(main) TCA/DA/JT(secondary or peripheral)<br/>Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.<br/>Summary: The one where the Meerkat twins and Co volunteer at a free Thanksgiving meal giveaway.<br/>Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.<br/>Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)<br/>Cast<br/>Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore<br/>Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt<br/>Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga<br/>Susan and Mary Test...Markyke Hendrikse<br/>Daria Morgendoffer...Wendy Hoopes<br/>The Ecsedi Brothers...Themselves<br/>Shawn Mendes...Himself<br/>Thomas Crown...Pierce Brosnan</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.</p>
<p>Shamouti Island. At the Kennish Home Jari Kennish prepares to leave for the annual free Thanksgiving meal giveaway. A pair of identical twins are there. They are Mátyás and Zoltán. Jari's best friends. Also known as the "Meerkat Twins."</p>
<p>"I'm going to be late." Jari pouted. </p>
<p>"Late?" Mátyás replied.</p>
<p>"I think he's talking about that free turkey giveaway at his Dad's gym. It's Thanksgiving." Zoltán said. </p>
<p>"Zoltán Since my dad is the gym leader and I'm next in line. He's been giving me more and more responsibilities." Jari said. </p>
<p>“I take it that includes being in charge of the giveaway Jari." Zoltán said. </p>
<p>Jari nods and heads out to his car. Mátyás slides in the passenger's while Zoltán sits in the back. Jari starts the car when he notices his friends. </p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Jari puzzled. </p>
<p>"We're coming with." Mátyás said.</p>
<p>"Okay but if you want to leave after we get there. You're going to have to find another ride back." Jari said. </p>
<p>At the Thanksgiving Meal Giveaway Jari arrives with the twins. Present were several volunteers. One of those volunteers included Shawn. Two of Jari's gym trainers helping him run the giveaway are identical twins Susan and Mary. The girl twins welcome everyone. </p>
<p>"Thanks for joining the distribution team for free Thanksgiving meals. In order to prevent the spread of Covid-19 we have to wear a face mask and gloves when possible. It's first come first serve. This is to-go style. Every car that comes up gets one free Thanksgiving meal which includes Turkey, Dressing, Ham, Cranberry Sauce, and etc. The driver and passengers are not allowed to get out of their vehicles. Our job team is to hand them their meals. And please inform me or Jari if any vehicle blocks the line from moving forward. We're up to at least 500 cars and counting. Mátyás  you're with me." Susan declared. </p>
<p>"Good luck." Mátyás mouthed. </p>
<p>Mátyás goes over to Susan. Zoltán stays with Jari. There are at least 500 cars lined up to get free Thanksgiving meals to go. </p>
<p>"Zoltán you're with me." Jari said. </p>
<p>The gates blocking off the area. One of the many cars pull into the area to be handed their thanksgiving meals by Zoltán and or Jari. The driver was Daria.</p>
<p>"You're set. Happy Thanksgiving." Zoltán grinned. </p>
<p>"Thank you." Daria said. </p>
<p>Daria drives off. The line continues moving and one hour passed since the giveaway began. </p>
<p>"Excuse me for a couple of minutes." Jari said. </p>
<p>"No worries I've got this." Zoltán said. </p>
<p>Jari smiles and pulls Susan to the side so they could speak privately. He had seen Susan yelling at Mátyás earlier and wanted to know what happened. </p>
<p>"How's Mat doing?" Jari asked. </p>
<p>"He's not listening to me. I've given him the same instruction several times." Susan said.</p>
<p>"If this is still happening by the time we go on lunch then let me know and I can talk to him." Jari said. </p>
<p>"How's Zoltán?" Susan inquired. </p>
<p>"Zoltán's doing pretty good." Jari said.</p>
<p>Two Hours Later. One of the drivers gets a free thanksgiving meal but refuses to move out of the line afterwards. This driver was Thomas. Every year Thomas wanted two meals for his family and every year Jari's father had said no.</p>
<p>The difficult driver was once again causing the same problem.  </p>
<p>"I'm not moving. You only gave us one meal. We got two meals last year and the year before that. So give me that extra meal you've got in your hand and then we can be on our way. It's Thanksgiving and you're being a complete asshole. Your father was so much nicer." Thomas said. </p>
<p>The truth was Jari's father had even less patience and would've already called the Police to get rid of Thomas. Jari calmly explains to the driver how the giveaway worked when Mátyás came up behind him. </p>
<p>"Is there a problem here?" Mátyás frowned. </p>
<p>"Mat He's blocking the line from moving. I'm going to call Officer Jackie and a tow truck." Jari gasped. </p>
<p>"Jari you don't have to do that. Mary did five minutes ago when we saw that guy harassing you." Mátyás said. </p>
<p>Jari nods and leaves to get himself together. Mátyás has good news for his friend when he returns. </p>
<p>"Officer Jackie showed up and towed Thomas' car. She also had two deputies escort Thomas far away from here. You won't have to deal with him anymore today." Mátyás said. </p>
<p>"He shows up every year and wants extra meals. My father warned me about him." Jari sighed. </p>
<p>"But giving him a free meal would mean another family not getting one." Mátyás said. </p>
<p>"My father and I have told him that multiple times." Jari said. </p>
<p>Mátyás touched Jari's shoulder. </p>
<p>"Why don't you or your father just ban him?" Mátyás wondered. </p>
<p>"We have done it a couple of times. But then he always promises not to do it again and my father usually unbans him." Jari said. Three Hours Later. The giveaway is coming to a close with only a couple of cars left to provide Thanksgiving meals to. Shawn uses the downtime to speak with Jari.  </p>
<p>"It's almost closing time." Shawn said. </p>
<p>"At least I can tell my father that the giveaway went awesome." Jari reasoned. </p>
<p>"We aren't getting than any cars. What do you say to a battle?" Shawn challenged. </p>
<p>Mátyás agrees to be the referee. Jari and Shawn battle. Jari's Sylveon vs Shawn's Heliolisk. The win went to Jari. </p>
<p>"Heliosk is unable to battle. Which means the match goes to Jari and Sylveon." Mátyás said.  </p>
<p>"You got me this time." Shawn laughed. </p>
<p>"It's okay Shawn. Who knows? You could beat me the next time we battle." Jari said. </p>
<p>A new driver pulls up. Zoltán grabs one of the Thanksgiving meals. </p>
<p>"You're both strong trainers. I'm going to take care of that car." Zoltán said.  </p>
<p>Two cars pull up behind the new one and the gang get back to work. Jari nods off for a minute or two and wakes up. He checked his watch and realized that it was time to close down giveaway so that he and the gang could get home. </p>
<p>"Shit I almost fell asleep." Jari said. </p>
<p>"You're good man. The girl twins are closing down the giveaway now. Happy Thanksgiving." Mátyás said. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>